


Rain On A Tin Roof

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even things like the rain feel different after Mike is in Harvey's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain On A Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary, haha. This was written for a prompt on suits_meme requesting fluff.

Harvey used to hate the rain. Everything about it, from the way it smelled, to the way it made the city look after it’s presence. Not to the mention the fact that it was always an inconvenience. He had to skip going to his favorite coffee place on the days it rained, because he wasn’t about to risk ruining one of his suits with dirty rain water. Sure, he could ask somebody else to get it for him, but again, that was just another inconvenience. Needless to say, on days that it rained, it was best to approach Harvey with caution.  
  
Then something happened to him, and that something was named Mike Ross. The kid’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard the slightest roll of thunder, and he, no matter how many times Harvey had told him that he didn’t give a damn about any of it, always made sure to inform Harvey whenever there was the slightest chance that it may rain.  
  
He’d thought about asking him about what he could possibly enjoy about it, but then, it would look like he actually cared, and he didn’t. Not the slightest bit.  
  
He doesn’t know if Mike ever believed that he didn’t care. But as long as he wasn’t shouting it from the roof tops, he didn’t care if Mike believed it or not.  As long as Harvey still believed he didn’t care, and whatever he was feeling for Mike was simply work-related and wanting him to succeed, he didn’t have to deal with it. And that was okay.  
  
\--  
  
Things changed eventually. Late nights at the office, dinner dates, pizza and a movie back at Harvey’s place. It had all happened so quickly that Harvey hadn’t really noticed what was even happening in the first place. He had been enjoying Mike, enjoying everything, too much to notice that he had fallen, and fallen hard.  
  
Harvey figures it was the little things that Mike did that made him fall in love with him . The way Mike would get up before him and make breakfast on the mornings that he stayed over, and a lot of times it wasn’t even a cooked breakfast, it was just cereal sometimes, and Harvey never found the gesture any less sweet. The way Mike made homemade birthday and holiday cards, and sometimes just made cards that told Harvey how much he meant to him. The jeans he’d wear on the weekends, the ones with the hole in the pocket where his wallet is supposed to be. The fact that when he woke up at 3AM, he wasn’t alone anymore, he could look next to him and see Mike, and usually feel Mike’s leg wrapped his own, and then fall back to sleep with that feeling of comfort he never knew was even missing from his life.  
  
Then there was the rain. Because it became something new with Mike. It wasn’t worries about getting his favorite suit wet, or not having his favorite coffee. It was snuggling on the couch, with Mike’s head resting against his chest. Harvey always felt his heart beat faster when Mike rested  his head against it, and he figures it’s some sort of magnet effect, his heart and Mike's were always drawn to each other.  
  
Harvey used to swear the sound of rain on his roof top gave him a headache, but now he only recognizes it as a soft pitter-patter, no matter how hard it’s raining, it never sounds more than that, and it always acts as the soundtrack to their lazy weekend conversations where they fall a little more in love with each other than they previously had been.  
  
Of course, they have to deal with rain on days that aren’t the weekends, but Harvey doesn’t enjoy those any less, because the rain reminds him of Mike and the moments they’ve spent together. Of course, it’s not like he wants it to rain all the time, he still much prefers sunshine, and perfect temperatures, but that doesn’t stop him from smiling when he gets a text from Mike saying that they’re calling for rain all weekend.


End file.
